Pudding or Patissier
by kkuldawn
Summary: [3rd Dessert UP!] Chanyeol The most wanted Handsome Pattisier in Seoul dan kekasihnya Kyungsoo The Arrogant Cutie Penguin. Mereka serasi dengan segala resep pastry yang dibuat Chanyeol dan dicicipi Kyungsoo. "...tapi aku lebih suka pudding, Channie." A Chansoo Fanfiction. GS!Soo Patissier!Chan
1. 1st Cake: Low Fat, Cupcake Black Forest

Berjalan gontai menuju arah dapur apartemen karena mencium aroma sedap, tapi matanya yang lengket enggan untuk terbuka. Ia terus berjalan hingga aroma sedap itu memenuhi rongga paru parunya, saat menubruk sesuatu yang tegap ia langsung memeluknya dari belakag. Tanpa membalikkan apa yang ia peluk, si gadis yang berjalan gontai mengenal demgan baik apa -atau siapa yang ia peluk sekarang. Park Chanyeol, kekasih tercintanya.

"Hmmmmm, pudding..." si gadis melesakkan kepalanya kebawah ketiak sang pria, mendekatkan indera penciumannya kearah makanan kesukaannya, pudding. "Tentu untukmu, Kyungsoo." Si gadis membuka matanya dengan perlahan hingga kelereng hitam legammnya langsung berhadapan dengan pudding vanilla oreo favoritnya, matanya terbuka dengan lebar karena dipagi hari ini langsung disuguhi sarapan berupa pudding vanilla oreo buatan kekasihnnya.

Park Chanyeol, Patissier berkebangsaan Korea selatan. The most wanted Handsome Patissier in Seoul.

.

.

.

[1/?]

PUDDING or PATTISIER

cr. OShendyF 2016 Project

a Chansoo Fanfiction

Cast belong to GOD, story line is mine.

DLDR

.

.

.

"Bagaimana puddingnya, sayang?" Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya dengan atensi penuh, ia sengaja membuat sarapan pudding favorit kekasihnya. Kemarin malam ia baru pulang dari seminar pastry di Paris dan sekarang ia ingin memperlihatkan hasil seminarnya di Paris kemarin, ia ingin mendengan komentar kekasihnya yang manis tapi galak itu. "Ini lebih lembut dari yang kau buat minggu lalu, puddingnya juga meleleh saat aku memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Sempurna sekali, tapi buatan ayahmu lebih enak Channie."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lelah, tetap saja buatan ayahnya itu nomor satu. "Tapi kali ini aku beri satu poin untukmu, pudding Vanilla Oreo ini lebih lembut teksturnya daripada buatan ayahmu. Pudding ayahmu itu Oreonnya tidak hancur dengan baik makannya sedikit kasar saat dimakan harus di kunyah terlebih dahulu, tapi milikmu sangat lembut. Tekstur puddingnya lembut kau juga menghancurnya kepingan oreo dengan baik hingga tidak ada remahan yang besar, kau bisa langsung menelannya. Hahhh puding ini enak sekaliiiiii, aku jadi ingin lagi."

"Aku membuat 3 cup tadi, sisanya ada di kulkas tapi jangan kau makan sekaligus ya. Nanti kau sakit perut. Sekarang kau siap siap ya, antar aku ke super market aku mau membuat cake untuk ulang tahu sahabatku." Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. "Channie, kau mau masak di mana? Disini ya, aku temani. Aku akan mangetes rasa cake buatan patissier tampan ini." Kepala Kyungsoo menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, terselip sikat gigi di bibirnya, rambutnya juga sedikit basah dibagian ujung, bahu telanjangnya juga sedikit terlihat dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Baiklah pinguin manis."

30 menit berlalu, Chanyeol masih asik dengan majalah pastry di tangannya. Ia sedang mencari referensi cake yang cocok untuk ulang tahun teman baiknya, sepertinya rainbow cake cocok. Tapi temannya itu agak tomboy, jadi rainbow cake disingkirkan dari pilihan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka kembali halaman majalah itu, ia menemukan resep Spons cake. Spons cake dengan topping wip cream sepertinya juga cocok, tapi temannya ini orang yang suka kekerasan. Jadi spons cake dengan wip cream disingkirkan dari list cake yang akan dibuat, ia membuka halaman baru lagi dan menemukan resep black forest low fat. Yang ini pasti cocok, temannya itu suka cokelat dan dia sedang diet karena akan ada audisi dance nasional. Akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan cake yang tepat untuk temannya itu.

"Channie! Tolong bawakan handuk, aku lupa!" Suara teriakan Kyungsoo dari kamar mandi membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol mengenai dunia pastry-nya, ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju balkon untuk mengambil handuk pororo kesayangan kekasihnya itu.

15 menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan dress kuning cerah, namun rambutnya masih basah dan acak-acakan, hairdryer dan sisir ada di salah satungannya sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang alat kosmetik alakadar.

Chanyeol mengambil alih Hairdryer dan sisir, ia mulai menyisir rambut sepunggung Kyungsoo secara perlahan dan mengeringkannya dari ujung menuju pangkal rambut Kyungsoo menggumakan hairdryer. Selagi mengeringkan rambut Kyungsoo menggunakan Hairdryer, Chanyeol juga mengatur rambut Kyungsoo hingga terlihat rapi dan enak dipandang.

Kyungsoo sendiri tengah memoles wajahnya dengan make up dasar, pertama ia menggunakam fondation kemudian dilapisi dengan bedak dengan tipis. Menggunakan eye liner untuk mempercantik kelopak matanya, dan terakhir liptint soft pink dipolesnya di belah bibir yang sudah pink sejak lahir.

Setelah selesai dengan make up dan rambunya Kyungsoo memakai flat shoes berwarna Khaki, dan tas yang warnanya senada. Chanyeol juga sudah siap dengan mobilnya di parkiran gedung apartemen Kyungsoo, Mobil Laborghini tipe Huracan RWD Coupe kebanggaan Chanyeol dengan gagahnya terparkir di halama depan gedung Apartemen kyungsoo.

"Channie, ayo cepat kita berangkat! Aku sudah tidak sabar." Kyungsoo dengan cepan berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan mobilnya, Chanyeol terlihat keren sekali hari ini. Dengan tampilan casual, ia hanya menggunakan Kaus oblong berwarna abu dipadukan dengan cardigan hitam, jeans hitam, kemudian ditambah dengan jam tangan berwarna emas yang sepasang dengan jam tangan yang Kyungsoo pakai. "Hati-hati sayang, nanti jatuh. Aigoo" Chanyeol memperingati kekasihnya dengan gemas, pacarnya ini galak tapi ceroboh sekali kalau mengambil langkah. Untungah tidak salah menerima pacar. "Iya, iya maaf Chanyeol-ie."

"Channie, kau mau membuat cake apa untuk ulang tahun temanmu itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya, Sementara Chanyeol mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan arahan GPS. "Black Forest low fat, enak bukan? Aku akan membuat cake itu meleleh begitu kau memasukannya kedalam mulut." Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya begitu mendengar apa yang akan Chanyeol buat, Black Forest low calorie. Chanyeol pernah membuatnya sekali untuk acara amal salah satu panti asuhan di daerah Pyeong-dong, saat itu Kyungsoo tak sempat mencicipinya karena habis diserbu oleh para donatur. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi kau akan membuatnya dalam bentuk cake biasa? Rasanya kurang menarik, di toko kue pinggir jalan pun banyak yag menjual."

"Tentu saja tidak sayangku, aku akan membuatnya semenarik mungkin. Kau lihat saja nanti." Selama di perjalan Kyngsoo terus memandangi handphonenya, ia sedang mencari topping yang tepat untuk kue yang nanti dibuat oleh Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol masih fokur pada perintah GPS hingga akhirnya mereka sampai. Di dalam super market Chanyeol mencari beberapa bahan utama seperti Tepung terigu, Mentega tawar, susu cair segar, telur ayam, gula pasir dan halus, cokelat dan rum*. Sementara Kyungsoo mencari beberapa bahan tambahan seperti Cherry kalengan ia mencari 2 warna hitam dan merah, kemudian pengembang kue, bubuk cokelat, jus apel, dan vanilla extract.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah mencuci tangannya, Kyungsoo juga sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih nyaman dipakai dan membuatnya mudah untuk bergerak. Mereka sudah siap untuk membuat Black forest. Pertama-tama Chanyeol mencintang Cherry hitam yang tadi dibeli Kyungsoo, sementara kekasihnya sedang melelehkan cokelat hitam dengan menggunakan air panas supaya cokelat yang meleleh tidak berubah rasa dan warnanya. Seletah semuanya selesai Chanyeol mulai mencampurkan beberapa bahan dasar seperti mentega, gula pasir, pengembang kue, ½ sendok teh garam, 1 sendok makan cokelat bubuk, 5 sendok makan jus apel, 4 sendok makan rum dan mengaduknya secara perlahan, setelah cukup rata Kyungsoo memasukkan satu persatu telur ayam (3 butir) selagi Chanyeol terus mengocok adonan secara manual dengan tangannya. Setelah rata Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan susu cair dan cokelat yang telah dilelehkan, Chanyeol terus mengaduk adonan dengan perlahan hingga tercampur dengan rata. Tahap terakhir adalah memasukkan potongan cherry hitam kemudian mengaduknya dan dimasukkan kedalam cetakan cup cake sebanyak ¾ tinggi cetakan, ya Chanyeol memang akan membuat Black forest cup cake.

Setelah semua adonan masuk kedalan cetakan Chanyeol mulai memanggangnya menggunakan oven dengan suhu 108 derajat celcius selama 30 menit, selagi menunggu cupecakenya matang Chanyeol membuat Whipped Cream dengan susu segar sebgai topping cupe cakenya nanti. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan saja apa yang kekasihnya lakukan karena ia tidak bias menganggu saat ini, ia akan mengontrol perkembangan kuenya saja kalau begitu.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah wadah besar berisi air es dan es batu, dan satu wadah yang lebih kecil berisi 150 ml susu cair segar, 300 gram whipped cream bubuk, dan 2 sendok makan rum. Setelah smeua bahan siap Chanyeol mengambil Whisk**, dan mengocoknya tanpa henti selam 30 menit menggunakan Whisk dan mengaduk secara manual. Setelah dirasa cream yang dibuatnya menggumpal Chanyeol mengentikan kegiatan mengocoknya dan menyerahkannya tugas memindahkan cream yang sudah jadi kedalam piping bag*** kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat cupcake black forest itu bebeapa saat yang lalu, dan tengah didinginkan. Jadi Chanyeol tinggal melepaskan kue itu dari cetakannya, dan memindakhannya kedalam kertas kue yang sudah dibentuk Kungsoo seperti keranjang. Setelah semua kue dipindahkan, sekarang saatnya Chanyeol menghiasi permukaan cupcake dengan whipped cream. Chanyeol tahu kekasihnya itu sangat pintar, tanpa dimintapun kekasihnya dengan baik hati menyiapkan whipped cream yang tadi dibuatnya dibagi menjadi beberapa dan diberi warna yang berbeda.

Semua cupcake telah selesai dihias dan kini, tinggal dimasukkan kedalah kotak untuk dibawa nanti malam. Akhirnya pekerjaan mereka selesai, untuk gizi didalah kace tadi jangan khawatir. Semuanya terkontrol dengan baik, tanpa lemak, rendah kalori, penuh vitamin, dan yang pasti enak untuk disantap.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Jadi, ini fiksi baru akuuuuu. Yeayyyyy !

Tadinya mau DLD, tapi kanyaknya di hide aja sampe tahun depan. Semoga kalian suka sama fiksi baru ini !

*Rum: Sejenis minuman berakohol hasil fermentasi dan distilasi dari tebu, hanya memili kandungan 64 kalori/botol.

**Whisk: Alat pengocok adonan kue.

***Piping Bag: Plaskit segitiga untuk topping kue atau untuk sue kering.


	2. 2nd Cake: Don't be mad, Semifreddo 4 U

Kyungsoo memandang kesal dan penuh amarah kearah Chanyeol, lihatlah betapa bahagianya si tiang bertelinga lebar itu dikelilingi gadis berbadan aduhai. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo pergi kesana dan melempari Chanyeol dengan ice cream cake yang terpajang dengan indah dihadapan pemilik pesta ulang tahun malam ini, Kyungsoo menghampiri si pemilik pesta. Sahabat karib kekasihnya, Kim Hyoyeon. "Unni, boleh aku minta ice cream cakenya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada menggebu-gebu pada si pemilik pesta.

"Tentu, ambilah sebanyak yang kau mau Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, kemudian memotong cake tersebut di bagian yang memiliki banyak cream. Dia akan pura pura menubruk si Yodaitu, lalu berpura pura cake yang dipegangnya tanpa sengaja mengenai kemeja putih Chanyeol. "Gomawo, Unni." Hyoyeon hanya tersenyum kemudian pamit karena adiknya sudah dating.

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol berkumpul dengan gadis-gadis yang dengan tak tahu dirinya mendekati kekasih tampannya itu, ia berjalan dengan mantap dan hanya memandanga kearah dimana Chanyeol berdiri. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari dari seseorah dari arah berlawanan yang tanpa sengaja didorong oleh temannya hingga oleng kearah belakang dan menubruk Kyungsoo, dan yang terjadi adalah ice cream cake dengan cream berwarna baby blue itu mengotori dress putih Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri kekasihnya dengan cepat, ia melihat Kyungsoo shock dengan apa yang terjadi pada dress putihnya. Sementara si pelaku yang membuat baju Kyungsoo kotor hanya meminta maaf sambil mencoba membersihkan baju Kyungsoo yang kotor, yang jadi masalah adalah baju Kyungsoo kotor dibagian dadanya dan si pelaku penabrakkan adalah lelaki.

"Maafkan aku nona, biarkan aku membersihkan dressmu." Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan menjauh dari si pelaku kemudian berlari keluar dari pesta, Chanyeol hanya mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Saat jarak keduanya sudah cukup denkat Chanyeol mencegat salah satu tangan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya, membuat kemejanya ikut kotor terkena cream. "Jangan menangis, tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

[2/?]

PUDDING or PATISSIER

Sorry for Typo

DLDR

.

.

.

Pagi sudah tiba dan Kyungsoo terbangun di kamar yang cukup dikenalinya, ini Kamar Chanyeol. Ah ia ingat, semalam ia langsung pergi dengan Chanyeol karena menangisi bajunya yang malang. Niatnya menjahili malah terkena sendiri, senjata makan tuan kalau kata pepatah. Tapi, jika saja Chanyeol tidak dikerumuni gadis-gadis centil itu Kyungsoo pasti bisa pulang dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Intinya ini semua salah Chanyeol, itu menurut Kyungsoo. Jadi seharian ini Kyungsoo akan marah pada Chanyeol, tidak peduli meskipun baju yang sekarang dipakainya adalah milik Chanyeol. Ia akan memaafkan Chanyeol jika kekasihnya itu minta maaf dan membuatkan dessert yang enak untuknya. Tolong ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan rencananya, Kyungsoo itu pelupa ngomong-ngomong.

.

.

.

Di dapur apartemen Chanyeol, sedang membuat sarapan berupa sandwich dengan isian bacon, acar merah, dan selada segar. Ia juga menuangkan susu segar sebagai pelengkap sarapan pagi ini, hari ini merupakan hari yang sibuk karena Chanyeol akan segera membuka café di daerah Gangnam-do. Tepatnya dekat dengan sekolahan ternama, pusat perbelanjaan, dan juga perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang percetakan juga entertainment.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo. Kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, semenentara kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu perduli dengan respon yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Mungkin Kyungsoo belum sadar sepenuhnya makannya responnya seperti itu, piier Chanyeol positif. Kyungsoo mencomot salah satu sandwich segitiga ditas piring dan memakannya dengan perlahan, setelah habis ia menyesap susunya dengan khidmad. Menikmati kesegaran susu dipagi hari, benar benar pagi yang indah mengingat semalam kejadian begitu mengerikan. Setelah sarapannya selesai Kyungsoo segera melesat kekamar mandi untuk bersiap pulang, hari ini ia harus pergi ke restoran milik keluarga Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memang bekerja disana sebagai co-Chef, dan Chef utamanya ayah Chanyeol sendiri. "Kyungsoo, ibu bilang hari ini kau tidak usah datang ke Restoran. Katanya kau bantu aku saja untuk pembukaan café, untuk restoran ibu yang akan menanganinya."

"Baiklah, tapi antar aku kerumah dulu. Aku mau ganti baju, setelah itu baru kita pergi ke café." Kyungsoo berjalan dengan malas kearah kamar Chanyeol, ia akan pinjam baju Chanyeol dulu untuk pulang ke rumah setelah itu baru ganti di rumahnya. "Kau kenapa sih Kyung? Aku tahu kau ini memang jutek," Dan Chanyeol mendapatkan sikut tajam dari lengan mungil Kyungsoo di ulu hatinya.

"tapi sepertinya kau seperti lebih jutek padaku hari ni. Pagi pagi sudah merutuk, nanti kau cepat tua loh." Goda Chanyeol tanpa jera, padahal sikutan maut Kyungsoo itu sakitnya tiada tara. "aku biasa saja tuh, kau saja yang ke ge-eran. Dasar tiang." Kyungsoo mulai merutuk lagi dan berjalan dengan cepat kearah parkiran apartemen chanyeol, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada penampilannya yang terpenting sekarang menjauh dari kekasih yang sialnya tampan itu. "Dasar penguin gendut, galaknya jadi bonus lagi. Untung cantik"

"APA KATAMU PARK CHANYEOL ?!" ya, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kasus penganiayaan di dalam mobil sport Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Bip! Bip! Bip!

Chanyeol merasakan handphone disaku celanya bergetar, sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Benar saja ada pesan masuk dari Hyoyeon. Mungkin dia ingin bertanya kenapa semalam dia dan Kyungsoo langsung pulang tanpa pamit untuk pulang.

Fr: Hyo-Noon

Channie-ya! _Kenapa semalam langsung pulang? Lalu Kyungsoo bagaimna? Dia suka cake-nya tidak? Semalam dia mengambil ice cream cake yang banyak loh, tapi sepertinya dia sangat_ ngebet _waktu mengambil cake. Wajahnya sampai bersungut-sungut begitu. Sampaikan salam dan terima kasihku untuk Kyungsoo ya!_

Oh, Chanyeol mengerti sekarang jadi Kyungsoo marah gara gara ice cream cake miliknya hancur kemudian mengotori bajunya. Tapi ini semua juga bukan hanya salah Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, dia juga salah karena kehilangan pengawasan atas Kyungsoo. Dia tahu apa yang cocok dan membuat mood Kyungsoo cerah kembali.

To: Hyo-Noon

 _Maaf Noon, semalam Kyungsoo shock karena cakenya jatuh dan mengotori dress kesukaannya. Sekali lagi maaf Noon, akan kusampaikan salam mu pada Kyungsoo._

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Wajahmu terlihat lebih bodoh tahu." Kyungsoo datang dan lagsung menyemprot Chanyeol dengan kata-kata pedas andalannya, ia sedang sebal jadi jangan aneh jika salah sedikit langsung kena semprot. "Tapi kau suka, sayangku. Sini kucium dulu." Dan dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol mengecup ringan pipi Kyungsoo. Ingin melawan tapi apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar sepenuhnya, batapa beruntungnya jadi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di café tempat Chanyeol akan membuka toko pastry miliknya sendiri, Paradise café. Nama yang diberikan Kyungsoo untuk toko kue milik Chanyeol. Masuk kedalam café Chanyeol langsung menuju kearah dapur yang alat untuk membuat dessert sudah lengkap, tapi hanya ada beberapa bahan saja yang ada di dalam café. Sementara Kyungsoo, dia sedang mengecek interior café dan beberapa hal yang penting untukacara pembukaan paradise café.

Di dapur Chanyeol sedang mengecek beberapa bahan yang sudah tersedian di lemari penyimpanan juga freezer, ada margarine, cokelat murni dan bubuk cokelat, telur, gula, krim segar, vanilla extrack, dan paling beruntung dia menemukan kacang pistachio diujung lemari penympanan. Ya ini cukup, untuk mebuat Semifreddo Cioccolato ukuran sedang. Semifreddo itu sejenis ice cream ala orang Italia , pembuatannya cepat dan lembut ketika dimakan. Dan Cioccolato dalah baha italia untuk cokelat, kenapa cokelat? Karena cokelat memiliki kandungan zat Theobromine*juga Kafein** yang sangat cocok untuk mengembalikan mood Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mulai mencuci telapak tangannya kemuadian mengambil Loyang yang akan digunakannya untuk menempatkan semifreddo, melapisinya dengan margarine putih dan melapisinya kembali dengan plastic tahan panah hingga menjuntai keluar Loyang. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol mengambil satu mini Stainless bowl, panci, dan whisker. Ia akan melelehkan cokelat menggunakan teknik Tim***, setelah selesai ia menyisihkan cokelat tersebut, menjaganya agar tetap didalam suhu ruang.

Chanyeol mengambil dua Medium Stainless Bowl, salah satunya ia gunakan untuk memecahkan 4 butir telur dan 100gr gula pasir kemudian mengocoknya hingga mengental. Di wadah yang satunya lagi Chanyeol memasukkan Krim segar dengan Vanilla extract, sama seperti tadi Chanyeol mengocok kedua bahan menggunakan whisk hingga mengental. Setelah selesai Chanyeol mengambil cokelat yang tadi telah ia lelehkan, mencampurnya kedalam wadah berisi telur dan gula mengaduknya dengan rata dan memasukkan krim yang tadi telah dikocok. Untuk sentuhan akhir Chanyeol menambahkan Kacang Pistachio cicncang kedalam adonan, setelah semuanya tercampur dengan rata Chanyeol memasukkan adonan kedalam cetakan yang tadi telah dilapisi dengan margarine dan Plastik tidak lupa menutup bagian atas adonan dengan plastic yang menjuntai keluar loyang. Memasukkannya kedalam Freezer, dan menunggu sampai membeku sekitar 3-4 jam. Selama ia menunggu Semifreddonya beku, Chanyeol akan membuat lapisan bawah semifreddo cioccolato.

Ia mengambil 20 keping Oreo tanpa Krim putih, menghancurkannya menggunakan roller dan menaburkannya diatak sebuah Loyang berukuran 20x10 cm. Menekan remah Oreo hingga padat dan sedikit mencipratkan jus lemon diatasnya, jika kalian bertanya mengapa ini untuk meminimalisir rasa manis dari semifreddo yang dibuatnya. Jus lemon juga akan menambah rasa segar pada Semifreddo sementara Oreo menunjang tekstur Semifreddo yang lembut.

Semifreddo yang dibuat Chanyeol sudah beku, ia memotongnya sebesar 10x5 cm, menepelkannya dengan oreo yang sudah dihancurkan menggunakan cetakan. Kemudian mengarnish****nya dengan buah murbei merah yang memiliki rasa manis dan asam. Akhirnya, Semifreddo Cioccolato ala Patissier Chanyeol selesai.

.

.

.

Sementara di depan café, Kyungsoo masih sibuk engan interior dan dekor untuk acara pembukaan. "Kyungsoo, lihat apa yang kubawa untukmu." Chanyeol menyerukan nama Kyungsoo dari balik pintu dapur, kemudian pintu dapur terbuka dan menampilkan Chanyeol yang membawa semifreddo di salah satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain membawa sebuah jus berwarna kuning cerah. "Satu porsi semifreddo Cioccolato dan Jus lemon untuk Nona Do Kyungsoo, silahkan menikmati." Kyungsoo hanya menatap hidangan dihadapan nya dengan pandangan lapar, pasti enak sekali pikirnya. Kyungsoo mengambil potongan pertama menggunakan garpunya, dan mulai memasukkannya kedalam mulut mungilnya.

Rasa semifreddo Cioccolato ini sangat enak, rasa cokelat yang mendominasi tidak menghilangkan rasa gurih dari kacang pistachio dan rasa segar dari jus lemon. Tekstur Semifreddo ini juga sempurna, lembut pada bagiab Ice cream dan renyah pada bagian bawah, sangat pas dan baik untuk suasana hati Kyungsoo yang sedang kurang baik. "Semalam kau pasti sangat kesal makanya pagi ini langsung Bad Mood, maafkan aku ya?"

"Tentu, aku memaafkanmu." Kyungsoo pasti akan memafkan Chanyeol jika membuatkan makanan manis dan enak seperti ini setiap ia marah, bahagia sekali memiliki kekasih seorang Patissier seperti Chanyeol.

Bip! Bip! Bip!

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar diatas meja café, memperlihatkan sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal mengirimkan pesan pada nomor Kyungsoo. Penasaran Kyungsoo melihat pesan apa yang masuk, mungkin penting.

Fr: 010-xxxx-xxx

Aku yang semalam tidak sengaja menubrukmu, namaku Oh Sehun. Bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Aku ingin meminta maaf dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama, oh satu lagi. Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Hyoyeon Noona.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Chap 2!

Aku fast update nggak sih? Ini tuh lagi libur jadinya bisa update cepet, maksih yang udah review, fav, follow, dan read.

.

*Theobromine: Salah satu senyawa yang terdapat pada kokoa, senyawa ini yang membuat seseorang merasa bahagia saat mengonsumsi cokelat

**Kafein: Salah satu senyawa yang juga terdapat dalam kokoa, senyawa ini membuat seseorang tidak mudah mengantuk, merasa kencanduan, dan juga membuat seseorang memiliki perasaan yang lebih baik.

***Tim: Teknik melelehkan cokelat langsung didalam wadah diatas panci berisi air hangat, panas dari air yang akan membuat cokelat melelh dengan sempurna tanpa mengubah rasa.

****Garnish: Hiasan diatas makanan, biasanya berupa taburan untuk mempercantik makanan.

.

 **BALASAN REVIEW**

shd612: Emang sweet kok mereka, udah lanjut yaa.

cici fu: ini udah lanjut

mdsdohksoo: aku juga penasaran gimana kelanjutannya, ini udah dilanjut.

dohchoco: ini cukup nggak? Udah dilanjut yaa.

ParkHyerin6194: semoga suka sama story ini! Ini udah fast belum sih?

park28sooyah: aduhhh jangan meleleh, nanti kamu siapa yang mau makan :(

indriichan: Udah dilanjut yaa.

Jerapinchansoo: kita lihat apa ini akan seru ato nggak /senyumevilmodeon/ ini udah dilanjut yaaa

Vidy Ken: makasih udah suka sama ceritanya, ini udah lanjut yaa.

Anaknya chansoo (Guest): Oke, ini udah romantic belum? Dan semua resep yang aku tulis di sini asli lohh. Jadi kalo mau dicoba silahkan aja, nggak beracun kok.


	3. 3rd Cake: The Jealous Man, Park Chanyeol

Fr: 010-xxxx-xxx

Bagaimana jika makan siang di Choco Beans Cafe sebagai permintaan maaf? Aku yang akan membayar untuk makan siang kita.

To: Oh Sehun

Tentu, kita bertemu pukul sau siang ini. Kau oke kan jika aku bawa satu orang lagi bersama ku.

.

.

.

[3/?]

PUDDING or PATISSIER

sorry for typo

DLDR

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana sih, Kyung? Jangan bilang kau mau menculikku?" Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Chnyeol, untuk apa juga dia menculik Chanyeol? Dia kan bukan Masokis, hanya sedikit Satan *eh.

"Diam saja, kau mau makan siang tidak? kalau tidak mau kau akan aku turunkan disini." Tentu kyungsoo bisa menurunkan Chanyeol dipinggir jalan, Kyungsoo yang membawa mobil Chanyeol dengan kecepatan sedang dari tadi. Jangan alah meskipun tubuhnya kecil tapi Kyungsoo cukup berisi dan kuat untuk mengendalikan mobil Laborghini milik Chanyeol. Mereka berdua mulai memasuki daerah perbelanjaan yang sudah terkenal ke seluruh dunia, Cheondam-dong namanya. Pusat perbelanjaan dan surga bagi para kaum muda, Chanyeol sering datang kemari saat dia masih masa perkuliahan tapi baru melihat adanya sebuah kedai mkanan bernama "Choco Beans Cafe' Nama yang cukup unik sebenarnya.

"Kyungsoo-sshi! Sebelah sini." Kuyungsoo menghampiri seorang pria yang duduk berdampingan dengan seorang gadis di sampingnnya, pucat sekali kulitnya. "Selamat siang, aku Oh Sehun yang semalam tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Kyungsoo membungkuk 45 dereajat seperti yang diajarkan oleh gurunya saat sekolah dasar untuk menghormati orang lain. "Selamat siang Sehun-sshi dan..."

"Kim Jongin, tunanganku. Nini ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Jongin mengangguk dengan cepat dan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya, yang Kyungsoo tangkap dan perhatikan, namanya Kim Jongin, umur 21 tahun, kulitnya sangat eksotir untuk ukuran gadis muda dan bulan depan akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Sehun. Mereka serasi sekali, Sehun lengkapnya Oh Sehun, Umur 22 tahun, dan kulitnya pucat sekali berbanding terbalik dengan Kekasihnya. "Oh ya, Aku Do Kyungsoo dan yang disampingku ini..."

"Park Chanyeol, senang bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol menyela dan meraih jabatan tangan Sehun, membiarkan tangan Kyungsoo menggantung diudara. "Ah tentu, kekasihku fans-mu. Jadi aku mengajaknya karena akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo-sshi, dia bilang siapa tahu yang diajak Kyungsoo sshi adalah Chanyeol-sshi." Sementara Jongin memnundukkan kepalanya, dapat Chanyeol lihat ada semburat merah dikedua pipi Jongin, lucu sekali gadis ini. Mirip seperti Kyungsoo saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, pemalu dan sangat mudah memerah. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Jadi kau Jongin? Kau lucu sekali, nanti datang ya keacara pembukaan cafe baruku. Aku akan membuat dessert spesial untukmu, kau harus datang. Aku akan menunggumu." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada luar biasa ceria, seperti baru merasakan hebusan angin segar saat musim paas tiba.

Kyungsoo mendelik dan melayangkan glare pada Chanyeol, apa-apaan dia itu sudah kemarin dikerumuni gadis sekarang mlah mancari gadis manis. Dasar Yoda telinga lebar, rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Punya dosa apa Kungsoo di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai-sampai memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol, untung kekasihnya itu tampan dan jago membuat dessert kalau tidak dulu Kungsoo pasti tidak akan menerima pernyataan cinta Chanyeol.

"Tentu aku akan datang, bersama Sehun tentunya." Jawab Jongin cepat.

.

.

.

"Cafe ini bagus sekali, desain interior bangunannya unik. Nama cafenya pun sangat menarik 'choco Bean Cafe', dan makanan disini ringan namun sangat memuaskan. Kau kenal pemilik cafe ini Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol, yah siapa tahu ia bisa berkonsultasi untuk perkembangan cafe mliknya.

"Cafe ini milik kakakku,kau mau aku memanggilnya?"

"Tidak usah, aku meminta nomor telfonnya saja. Aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk urusan interior cafe milik Chanyeol, jika boleh tahu siapa nama kakakmu Sehun-sshi?" Tanya Kyungso dengan nada bersemangat, sejak awal memasuki Cafe ini Kyungsoo memang sudah sangat tertarik. Interiornya berbeda setiap didinnya, salah satu dinding menonjolkan kesan sporty, disisi lain menunjukan aksen seni, disisi lainnya lagi menunjukan sisi jantan namun tidak kalah bagus dengan yang lainnya. Yang paling menonjol adalah dibalik pantry, disisi tersebut terdapat grafitty dengan tulisan 'Choco Bean Cafe' dengan butiran biji cokelat dan kopi sebagai pelengkap.

"Namanya, Oh Seohyuk. Nomor telfonnya akan aku kirim melalui pesan nanti."

"Tentu, tapi sepertinya kita harus pamint sekarang Channie, Sehun dan Jongin sampai jumpa lagi nanti ya. Ayo Channie kita pulang, terima kasih untuk makan siangnya Sehun-sshi."

"Sama sama Kyungsoo, jika kita bertemu lagi tolong jangan terlalu formal. Aku nggap kita sdah berteman." Chanyeol membungkuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah menatap kepergian mereka. Sehun meara lega karena akhirnya ia bisa meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo, ia menyesal sekali karena tidak lihat lihat saat bercanda bersama Hyungnnya.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, mata bulat namun tajam, serta paras yang begitu rupawan tengah memilah berkas yang akan ia terima untuk mengikat kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah untuk meningkatkan pendapatan dari cafe yang baru diresmikannya 3 bulan yang lalu, mungkin memang baru dibuka tapi sudah digandrung oleh banyak kaum muda. Utamanya para gadis sekolah yang sedang malam pubertas, mereka datang kemari bukan hanya ingin melihat oppa-oppa tampan yang jadi waiter di cafe ini. Tapi mereka datang kemari juga karena resep masakan yang diciptakannya sendiri, cita rasa yang sangat bepadu dengan semourna, juga cocok untuk memuaskan hasrat para gadis dan pria yang tengah berdiet untuk pembentukkan tubuh mereka.

Pria dibalik kesuksesan Choco Bean Cafe adalah pria ini, Oh Seohyuk namanya. Anak pertama dari pasangan Oh Sejong dan Kim Mina, umurnya memang baru menginjak 25 tahun namun kesuksean yang diraihnya tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

Dan sekarang si Jenius Seohyuk tidak dapat berpikir dengan cukup jernih karena bayangan seorang gadis yang terus menghantuinya dua hari belakangan ini, gadis manis dengan mata yang membola lucu karena kaget cake yang dipegangnya jatuh mengotori dress putih bersihnnya karena kecerobohan adik kecilnya.

Keluarga Oh diajari tata kramma sejak dini, jadi Sohyuk yakin adik kecilnya pasti sudah beteu dan meminta maaf pada gadis manis itu. Saat sampai dirumah nanti ia akan menanyakan siapa nama gadis itu, kalau bisa Seohyuk akan menanyakan dimana alamat rumahnya.

Penat karena melihat setumpuk kertas dengan tulisan berukuran 11, Seohyuk memilih untuk memantau para pegawainnya diluar sana mungkin ia juga akan sedikit membantu. Ia juga butuh untuk mengenali pelanggannya, bukan hanya duduk diam dan menerima uang dari hasil jerih payah dan keringat pegawainnya. Begitu membuka pintu ruangannya Seohyuk dapat melihat adik kecilnnya yang sedang berbincang hangat dengan seorang gadis dan pria, oh disana juga ada Jongin. Seohyuk dapat melihat si gadis dan prisa itu akan segera pergi dari hadapan adiknya, saat si gadis berjalan keluar dari arah cafe Seohyun dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa kedua orang yang tadi sudah pergi.

Park Chanyeol, si Patissier incarannya dan...

'Aku menemukanmu gadis manis, kau milikku...'

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N: So Sorry karena late update !

Maaf semua karena aku late update, aku baru ganti komputer jadinya file yang tadinya udah aku ketik ilang karena ada di CPU yang lama. Dan ini pendek aku tahu itu, maaf semua!

Aku akan usaha biar hari jumat nanti aku update, sabtu juga. Jadi jangan bosen buat nunggu update fict ini yaaa...

.

.

BALASAN REVIEW

Park28sooyah: ini malah lebih pendek lagi, duhh maaf. Dan aku juga iri sama idup Kyungsoo, tapi kamu terjebak karena bukan Sehun orangnya. Akau juga kangen kamuuu

thedolphinduck: Not Sehun anyway, but thank you for review

Vidy Ken: Ini Chansoo kok, mungkin. Tergantung mood aku sih. Chap ini kamu nggak akan kelaparan, aku nggak masukkin resep soalnya.

penguinsoo93: Ada sehun ada Jongin, udah dilanjut yaaaa

HamsterXiumin: Aku terobsesi kakter, abis liat liat anak pasrty di sekolahku kok kayaknya enak gituya. Aku juga laper kak ter. Oha ya, kurindu kak terrrrr.

Kaisooship: Chanyeol cemburu dong, kan orangnya cemburuan.

Luvchansoo (Guest): Siapa laki laki penggoda? Aku tangkep sini!

HidekoAyana: Udah lanjut, uhh maunya mulai konflik?

WKCS-hyun: Di buntel kok, kaya bantal. Maksudnya sehun mnta maaf, udah mau nikah juga jadi dia nggak mau ngerusak hubungan orang lain.

Jerapinchansoo: bau siapa yaa? Udah lanjuttt

jjnyaparksoo: bolahh kok diibikan, asal nggak gagal aja nggak akan beracun.

duduya: Well, aku nggak suka bikinnya, karena yah jujur aku nggak bisa masak. Tapi aku suka makannya! Romancenya cukup nggak?


	4. Announce

dear reader,

Maaf kali ini bukan update seperti yang aku janjikan, aku tahu aku ini orangnya nggak konsisten karena hampir mungkin 1 bulan menelantarkan story ini.

Tapi kalian jangan khawatir, dua minggu kedepan aku akan update. Yang pasti bukan minggu sekarang atau minggu depan, karena aku akan fokus belajar dulu.

Satu lagi sebelum akhir tahun story ini akan end, maaf jika membuat kalian kecewa untuk kedua kalinya. Terima kasih untuk segala perhatian kalian, dan dimohon untuk kesabarannya.

Tertanda,

Kecup sayang dan Pelukan hangat,

OShendyF


End file.
